Silver, Blooded, and Music
by OkamiJipushi
Summary: "Madara, I am immortal; you are MORTAL I cannot allow myself to love you lest you die and I have to live forever with a broken heart" "You're too late Okami you already love me..." Bad summery ik and the first chapter is short but I will update soon! first story so please no hate and tell me what needs to be done to make it better! - Rater M for lemon and cussing
1. Chapter 1 Silver, Blooded, Music

**Silver, Blooded, And Music**

**(A/N)**

**I don't not own naruto or any of the characters other than my own and my plotting all rest goes to respective owners! (my first story please like and tell me what you think so I can correct mistakes and I do tend to get a bit mary sue like so please alert me ASAP if you notice (I suck at battles) thanks!**

Name: Okami Jipushi

personality: cold, Blood Thirsty, and bitter once she first meets you but once she gets to know you she's kind, proud, stubborn, passionate, but strong and protective.

Looks link (human) : /a/img845/9933

her kekkei genkai: Wolf Dragon Hybrid form and Eyes much like a mix of the sharingan and byakugan however they require no chakra when partially in wolf form the user is unable to hear and very hard to keep up the partial transformation. however if one desires they can have one permenantly in one eye which requires no chakra unless using an ability of the sharingan or byakugan. it also allows them to have wings as a sign of the horrid pain they had to go through to get it but they are small and unless they have immortality they stay like that throughout their lives as they grow very slowly.

Left Eye (permanent one):

Right Eye and cloak:

Jutsu: Puppet Master and Genjutsu, and summoning (rarely uses it unless in dire need of a mount or injured)

Fighting style: Stealth and illusion preferably but can stand her ground in an upfront battle.

Favored Jutsu's: Genjutsu (made up); Singing Moon dragon (causes sever heartbreak that puts the victim into a suicidal state however the user is momentarily frozen except any puppets they are using), Puppet Master Jutsu; Puppet Show (kankuro's yes) and Night Demon (made up, basically sends a spirit looking like the one the victim loves but in a tortured demonic state with a poisoned needle to kill them, good for stealth assassins). Ninjutsu; Three Moon Show (made up, basically makes the user invisible for a limited time) and Teleport.

preferred weapons: Puppet, Flute, and Giant Fan which she switches to when she goes for devastating damage or intends to kill, she uses her flute on stealth missions; The puppet is for spying purposes or surprise attack.

Weapon looks: the puppet looks much like a human in fact it could walk right next to you and you'd never know it was a puppet. The flute is black with white tribal vine patterns, the giant holding fan is much like tamari's except it's bamboo (I guess that's what its made of?) is wrapped in white fox fur and the paper sends poisoned needles with the same poison as sasori's but it kills only after a week.

Tailed beast: No however her soul is attached to a Wolf Dragon spirit unable to be seen by even a basic sharingan only the rinnigan can see it without her desiring to be seen. She is tied to it because she was 'immortal' and she was chosen by him. he's often protective of her (boys ahem).

History: she killed her entire village; The village hidden by the Night, she had no choice they were going to capture her and torture her. All because she has immortality; not like she wanted it, irt was _forced _into her! Now she's and S-Ranked Nin whose heart had hardened since it was broken as soon as she found out who told her secret; her father. she had always been so close to him and now he turned against her; she's a broken marionette, whose show ended by the closing curtains. Now she is always on the run from village ninja's who seek her blood but they get none even in their dying breath. this is my story; will you hate me too?

**_Chapter 1: Hunted by someone NOT wanting to kill me? HA! I'd like to see that!_**

Okami's P.O.V

I stare at my reflection in the water and sigh, I was turned immortal at the age of 17; forever stuck the way I was other than my hair growing out or nails growing, sadly shaving legs still happens too, damn it, but I prefer to let my hair grow continuously. 'well atleast you still got your hotness unlike your horrid sister' I smiled at that; she was wicked and cruel to me and was a spoiled brat who thought she deserved everything, she was quite mad when I was born and was foretold that I was going to be the most powerful Gypsy in the Village of Night, Yoru no mura, and that I was to gain a secret gift unknown. I gained the gift of immortality, a curse more than a gift I say but hell it beats dying! and I got to kill my sister so that's a bonus. I hear a crack of twigs behind me and I grab a Shurikin, seeing it's just a fox I put it away.

Pein's P.O.V

I had just got done talking to Madara aka _ Tobi_, sigh, sometimes I wonder if it's truly a cover or if he's just Bipolar. I call in Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakazu, "the fuck?! why is _Split Personality salad _in here?! DAMMIT THE FUCK KONAN?! WHAT WAS FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I look over to Konan who just hit Hidan with a book. "we have a new recruit for the organization, she's of a gypsy line, immortal, and DEADLY; she could easily kill even me so I need you three to go. One thing I will make clear; DON'T engage her in battle unless absolutely necessary and by that I mean unless she attacks fist_, dismissed_!"

**Okami's POV**

dear lord I am so bored dammit! But at least I got my Music Player, I go the the song Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades

Two single hearts on fire  
Currently on the wire  
As inhibitions fade  
A focused moment made  
Bruises and bitemarks say  
Takes one to bring the pain  
Passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl

You bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
And make you say my name  
You will believe my lies  
That I'm not like other guys  
That sparkle in my eyes  
Is part of my disguise

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl (x2)

I finish with a smile, it was my favorite song. I sense some chakra nearby and tense of grabbing my fan ready for anything. I get up pulling on my mask before anyone can see my face and prepare for a fight.

(A/N)

Okami: CLIFF HANGER! haha tell me what ya think please and don't hold out on me ^-^

Hidan: The fuck?! this was awfully fucking short!

Madara: and I was only mentioned briefly!

Okami: *rips hidans head off and shoves it up his ass* -.-

Madara: *gulps sweat dropping* eh heh heh uh not that I'm complaining!


	2. Chapter 2: Hunted

**Silver, Blooded, And Music**

**(A/N)**

**I don't not own naruto or any of the characters other than my own and my plotting all rest goes to respective owners! (my first story please like and tell me what you think so I can correct mistakes and I do tend to get a bit mary sue like so please alert me ASAP if you notice (I suck at battles) and I also making my own modifications to the story line however I mainly fallow the plot) thanks!**

Name: Okami Jipushi

personality: cold, Blood Thirsty, and bitter once she first meets you but once she gets to know you she's kind, proud, stubborn, passionate, but strong and protective.

Looks link (human) : /a/img845/9933

her kekkei genkai: Wolf form and Eyes much like a mix of the sharingan and byakugan however they require no chakra when partially in wolf form the user is unable to hear and very hard to keep up the partial transformation. however if one desires they can have one permenantly in one eye which requires no chakra unless using an ability of the sharingan or byakugan. it also allows them to have wings as a sign of the horrid pain they had to go through to get it but they are small and unless they have immortality they stay like that throughout their lives as they grow very slowly.

Left Eye: Permanently white with the sharingan Byakugan in it

Right Eye and cloak: her right eye is a real moonstone, allowing her to see into the spirit world, it's a highly forbidden jutsu, cloak is black fur and complete with a black mask that is securely buckled with 4 buckles and laces up in the front so she can eat without removing it.

Jutsu: Puppet Master and Genjutsu, and summoning (rarely uses it unless in dire need of a mount or injured)

Chakra Nature: Blood, Night, and Crystal

preferred weapons: Puppet, Flute, and Giant Fan which she switches to when she goes for devastating damage or intends to kill, she uses her flute on stealth missions; The puppet is for spying purposes or surprise attack.

Weapon look links (fan much larger like Tamari's:

Tailed beast: No however her soul is attached to a wolf spirit unable to be seen by even a basic sharingan only the rinnigan can see it without her desiring to be seen.

History: she killed her entire village; The village hidden by the Night, she had no choice they were going to capture her and torture her. All because she has immortality; not like she wanted it, irt was _forced _into her! Now she's and S-Ranked Nin whose heart had hardened since it was broken as soon as she found out who told her secret; her father. she had always been so close to him and now he turned against her; she's a broken marionette, whose show ended by the closing curtains. Now she is always on the run from village ninja's who seek her blood but they get none even in their dying breath. this is my story; will you hate me too?

**_Chapter 1: Hunted by someone NOT wanting to kill me? HA! I'd like to see that!_**

Okami's P.O.V

I stare at my reflection in the water and sigh, I was turned immortal at the age of 17; forever stuck the way I was other than my hair growing out or nails growing, sadly shaving legs still happens too, damn it, but I prefer to let my hair grow continuously. 'well atleast you still got your hotness unlike your horrid sister' I smiled at that; she was wicked and cruel to me and was a spoiled brat who thought she deserved everything, she was quite mad when I was born and was foretold that I was going to be the most powerful Gypsy in the Village of Night, Yoru no mura, and that I was to gain a secret gift unknown. I gained the gift of immortality, a curse more than a gift I say but hell it beats dying! and I got to kill my sister so that's a bonus. I hear a crack of twigs behind me and I grab a Shurikin, seeing it's just a fox I put it away.

Pein's P.O.V

I had just got done talking to Madara aka _ Tobi_, sigh, sometimes I wonder if it's truly a cover or if he's just Bipolar. I call in Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakazu, "the fuck?! why is _Split Personality salad _in here?! DAMMIT THE FUCK KONAN?! WHAT WAS FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I look over to Konan who just hit Hidan with a book. "we have a new recruit for the organization, she's of a gypsy line, immortal, and DEADLY; she could easily kill even me so I need you three to go. One thing I will make clear; DON'T engage her in battle unless absolutely necessary and by that I mean unless she attacks fist_, dismissed_!"

**Okami's POV**

dear lord I am so bored dammit! But at least I got my Music Player, I go the the song Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades

Two single hearts on fire  
Currently on the wire  
As inhibitions fade  
A focused moment made  
Bruises and bitemarks say  
Takes one to bring the pain  
Passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl

You bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
And make you say my name  
You will believe my lies  
That I'm not like other guys  
That sparkle in my eyes  
Is part of my disguise

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl (x2)

I finish with a smile, it was my favorite song. I sense some chakra nearby and tense of grabbing my fan ready for anything. I get up pulling on my mask before anyone can see my face and prepare for a fight.

(A/N)

Okami: CLIFF HANGER! haha tell me what ya think please and don't hold out on me J

Hidan: The fuck?! this was awfully fucking short!

Madara: and I was only mentioned briefly!

Okami: *rips his head off and shoves it up his ass* -.-

Madara: *gulps sweat dropping* eh heh heh uh not that I'm complaining!


	3. Chapter 3: TAKE A HINT!

**_Chapter 2: TAKE A HINT!_**

**_Okami's P.O.V_**

**_"Take A Hint"  
(feat. Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies)_**

_La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la_

[Victoria:]  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
[Elizabeth:]  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the...

[Victoria:]  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
[Elizabeth:]  
You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not  
[Victoria:]  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth  
[Both:]  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

[Both:]  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

[Victoria:]  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
[Elizabeth:]  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"  
[Victoria:]  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
[Both:]  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

[Both:]  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

[Victoria:]  
What about "No" don't you get?  
[Elizabeth:]  
So go and tell your friends  
[Both:]  
I'm not really interested  
[Victoria:]  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
[Elizabeth:]  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
[Both:]  
You'll be gone

[Elizabeth:]  
One  
[Victoria:]  
Get your hands off my...  
[Elizabeth:]  
Two.  
[Victoria:]  
Or I'll punch you in the...  
[Elizabeth:]  
Three.  
[Victoria:]  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
[Both:]  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

[Both:]  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la... 

I finish smiling the battle with those Anbu was HILARIOUS! They were totally Genin level guess the mist has truly gotten weaker since its seven swordsmen Zabusa died and Kisame left. 'hmmm I'm kinda hungry wonder what a Dango tastes like outa go try one sometime until then I guess my dragon fruit will suffice' I thought getting up, sometimes having a fast metabolism was a damn nuisance. I pull out a beautifully ripe dragon fruit devouring it then taking the seeds putting one in my pouch to dry and plant elsewhere while I put the other in the ground to grow, I smile while adding a bit of water to it as I imagined the shocked faces of the ninja who pursue me as not many S-Ranked Nin would really care for nature. Since I have 2 of the most unknown and new chakra's their faces are funny enough as it is; Blood and Night tend to be pretty powerful however I prefer my crystal chakra, I love the color and how pretty it is especially when I mix a bit of blood and night into it then it has neat swirls of blue, black, and red in vine patterns. I clean the blood off and decide to bathe in the lake then find a rock with sand soap in it (A/N: got from Divine by Mistake good book ;P) I scrub my hair and uh other parts; singing Thousand Foot Krutch - Puppet (A/N: sorry I know I add a lot of music into the chapters but its good music! haha just enjoy :) )

Gonna get this party started

It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away,  
It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away  
and away,and away,and away

Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me,  
Wake,and wake me up now I want  
To cut off my strings and break,loose  
Of your control of me,cut your strings  
And be free with me

_[bridge:]_  
Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet, _[x2]_

To all the marionettes

_[chorus:]_  
If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'?  
If you're gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?  
And if you're gonna jump, how high ya gonna jump?  
All the perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
Why don't you stand up and break me off somethin'?

Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
We can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,  
Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
Like an earthquake, let it shake,  
Make the floor vibrate, Krutch y'all,  
Back to set the record straight.

All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
Hittin' ya with the air ammunition,  
At war with the puppet master, ..  
I'll bring it on if I had to,  
Rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
Like, chik, blaow!, what ya think of me now,  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
Makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,  
We be comin' laced with bass,  
Hit the place with no trace,  
When we rock the space,

_[bridge]_

To all the people still sleepin'

_[chorus x2]_

I giggle as a bubble floats in front of my face, I rinse and get dressed on the move once again _'I'm Tired of always being on the move I wish I had a place to rest and well have a family of my own, and have friends…' _, I shook my head; no need to depress myself. Besides even if I did the ninja would find me again and I'd be on the run; that's no life for a child and I'm immortal and my children would be too but I don't know about a husband I want children with someone I _Love_ however he would probably stay mortal…I don't think I could go through that.

**_Madara's P.O.V_**

So close to finding this girl; I hear she's beautiful as well as strong…and immortal. If I can get her immortality we would have even more chance of winning this war! I fallow Hidan, Deidara (he begged pein to let him on the mission not knowing I was going, the idiot), and Kakazu; I kicked a rock purposefully aimed at Deidara just to get a rise outa him. "THEY HELL TOBI?! unnn YOU IDIOT WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YEAH!" I gulped and ran for my life yelling that 'Tobi was a good boy, Tobi is sorry Sempai!' repeatedly, I find it quite comical frankly. after an hour of chasing me he finally caught me and started to strangle me "Tobi is sorry sempia! Tobi is a good boy!" I choke out and he gets more irked looking pretty pissed till Kakazu stepped in and grabbed him with his tentacle thing. "The fuck kakazu?! let them fight it out it's hilarious!" I glared at hidan from behind my mask "We have better things to do than waste time you idiot!" "HEY THE FUCK YOU CALLING AN IDIOT YOU FUCKER YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH KAKAZU!" I face palmed mentally; hard to think these guys are S-Ranked Nin and in the Akatsuki at that! This is going to be a long ass mission I can see it now…

**_A/N:_**

Okami: I KNOW I KNOW! 'when are they gonna find her?!' WELL SOON haha I gotta build suspense now! besides you love the torture and you know it ;) ANYWAY! tell me what ya think :)

Deidara: WHY OKAMI WHY?! UNN! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GO ON A MISSION WITH THAT IDIOT?! YEAH!

Okami: cause I wanted to! you and Tobi are comical!

Deidara: We ARE NOT!

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! (Madara: Fallow and review! thanks! *cringes as Okami kicks Deidara in the nuts* That's…gotta hurt….REVIEW! END DEIDARA'S SUFFERING! seriously no man deserves Okami's version of suffering O.O)


	4. Chapter 4 SoYou're a Dragon?

A/N:_** ok I KNOW I post A LOT of music lyrics but well shes a music addic GET OVER IT! n tw italics are her dragon talking in her head and underlined italics are her sending her thoughts telepathically to him. Haha Enjoy ;3**_

_**So...You're a Dragon?**_

_**Okami's P.O.V:**_

_**"Alone"**_

Come on! Oh! This is the end of everything that I've known Oh! This is the end of everything that I've known (so come on!) White boy on the beat rocking Gucci sneaks All I do is win, Charlie Sheen Started out in '06 and revived the scene So many motherfuckers wanna be like me Came from the lowest of lows Rose to the top with a vision My haters talking shit while washing Dishes for a living Fuck you bitches, I'm a business I'll be kissing on your Mrs. What you spend in 15 months is what I spend in 15 minutes Alone! Don't give a fuck about you You feeling froggy, motherfucker, ain't a damn thing you can do You're a bitch, you're a punk Don't make me pull the plug Talking back at what you say Now that's where I draw the line Oh, this is the end of everything that I've known No way of knowing if I'll ever be home I don't ever wanna be alone, alone Oh, and if I try to make it out of this town No way of knowing if I'll ever be found I don't ever wanna be alone, alone I've got a lot of people talking nothing but chatter, Why'd you switch your style up, and that I don't matter Man, I've been in rap since I was shitting in Pampers Climb the ladder to the top and now I'm shitting on rappers All I do is work, straight up hustle and grind So many people mad at me for crossing the line I find it kind of funny the shit you say in your tweets But when we're face to face you ain't got nothing to say to me! (Alone!) So fuck you too! You better take a step back before I call up the crew You talk a lot of shit but you spread nothing but lies You keep on running your mouth You better run for your life Oh! This is the end of everything that I've known No way of knowing if I'll ever be home I don't ever wanna be alone, alone Oh! And if I try to make it out of this town No way of knowing if I'll ever be found I don't ever wanna be alone! Alone! I'm on that rack! Fly like a jet! Switching my lanes like I'm racing a Vette I'm on that next! Girl loves sex No doubt I'm on top of the world break your neck (break your neck)! Yo So break your motherfucking neck I'm on that rack! Fly like a jet! Switching my lanes like I'm racing a Vette I'm on that next! Girl loves sex No doubt now I'm top of the world, break your neck I'm on that next! Girl loves sex No doubt now I'm top of the world, break your neck So break your motherfucking neck Oh! This is the end of everything I've known No way of knowing if I'll ever be home I don't ever wanna be alone, alone Oh! And if I try to make it out of this town No way of knowing if I'll ever be found I don't ever wanna be alone, alone Oh! This is the end of everything I've known No way of knowing if I'll ever be home I don't ever wanna be alone, alone Oh! And if I try to make it out of this town No way of knowing if I'll ever be found I don't ever wanna be alone, alone Yo! 2013 motherfucker! Falling In Reverse!

I laughed, the song always made me feel ridiculously badass for some reason. Sometimes I feel so...cold and numb I tend to forget what it's like to laugh though I swear all my singing is what's making the ninja's find me however I don't care I will SING TILL THE FUCKING WORLD ENDS! I giggle looking about the woods, I jump into the trees and travel for a bit scanning the woods for...something? I don't know it just my instincts and well my instinct is NEVER wrong. I find some arguing people in black robes and red clouds...Traveling circus maybe? I hear Seishin Grumble beside me (A/N: her dragon) obviously he didnt feel like being woken up from me moving about again. _Why did you wake me little one? Whatever it is it could've waited. __No It couldn't have Seishin my instincts practically dragged my fluffy tailed behind over here _(A/N yes she has a fluffy white wolf tail) He just grumbled a bit again as he understood where I was coming from. I usually pay him no mind he's almost always a grump though that's part of his charm a suppose and I mentally smile. I watch as the silver haired man and masked emerald eyed man stop arguing and face my direction, 'Oh no did they see me?' I hope not for some reason I don't feel like fighting this group I'm just too tired...too hungry I ran out of dragon fruit and i'm growing weaker...I black out.


	5. Important!

_**Sorry not a chapter just wanted to let you all know I am not available during the week days only weekends to write (school Ugh! _-.-) anyway thought you all could help me with my writers block? what should I write for my next chapter? Should I still build up the climax by prolonging till the akatsuki gets to her or just let them find her already? and sorry the chapters are short it looks MUCH longer in the Microsoft word trust me . anywho have a nice day :)**_

_**Okami: AND BRING COOKIES!**_

_**Madara: You don't need any cookies**_

_**Okami: *rips off the steel leg of a chair and shoves it up his ass* ^-^**_

_**Madara: X.X**_

_**Zetsu:...**_

_**Pein: Oh god! madara is down madara is down! *Faints***_

_**Konan: OH SHIT LEADER DOWN LEADER DOWN COMMON PEIN WAKE UP! *Slaps pein repeatedly* **_

_**Itachi: See what ya did?! Now it will never calm down!**_

_**Okami: *poofs* xD**_

_**Itachi: OH NO YOU DONT! *Hunts for her* . .**_


End file.
